Officer Briefings 2.0
Second verse, same as the first. Enjoy the updated Officer Briefings. Communications Officer Briefing Retaliator Shortens module cooldowns when shields take damage. Perk Type: Active Effect when Active: Reduce Module Cooldowns Activation Trigger: Shield takes Damage * Find rate of Module Cooldown:Damage taken by Shield * Community Notes go here Feedback Loop Generates energy whenever a module finishes its cooldown Perk Type: Active Effect when Active: Gain 0.3 Energy per second of the Module's Cooldown Time Activation Trigger: Module finishes Cooldown * Community Notes go here Desperate Measures Refills energy, removes adverse side effects, and resets module cooldowns the first time the ship's health gets below 25%. Perk Type: Active Effect: Removes Debuffs, Refills Energy, Resets Module Cooldowns Activation Trigger: Health Gets Below 25% * Community Notes go here Module Recycler Shortens the ship's module cooldowns after it uses a module to destroy an enemy. Perk Type: Active Effect: Module Cooldowns -15 seconds Activation Trigger: Destroy an enemy using a module * Community Notes go here Chief Engineer Briefing Get my Good Side Generates energy when the ship takes damage from specific angles.''Perk Type: Active Effect: Gain Energy Trigger (General): Take Damage from Behind Trigger (Dreadnoughts & Destroyers): Take Damage from the Side * Find ratio of Energy gained:Damage taken * Does the energy gain differ between Dreadnought & Destroyers, and other classes of ships? * Community Notes go here Tip the Scales ''Increases health regeneration, but decreases energy regeneration. Perk Type: Passive Effect: Boosts Health Regeneration, Reduces Energy Regeneration * Find out the percentages the boosts/reductions are applied at * Community Notes go here Adrenaline Shot Generates energy after healing allies or receiving healing. Perk Type: Active Effect: Gain Energy Activation Trigger: While below 30% Health, be healed or heal other * Find out the ratio of Energy gained:Healing given/received * Community Notes go here Reinforced Increases maximum health by 18%, but lengthens module cooldowns by 20%. Perk Type: Passive Effect: Increase Max HP by 18%, Increase Module Cooldowns by 20% * Community Notes go here Navigation Officer Briefing Nerves of Steel Speeds up movement and decreases damage taken if the ships is damaged while energy is diverted to the engines. Perk Type: Active Effect when Active: Boosts Speed when Hit, Damage Taken reduced by a Small amount Active Condition: Energy set to "Engines" * How much is Speed boosted by, and how much is a "Small amount"? * Community Notes go here Slow and Steady Increases resistance to damage, but slows movement. Perk Type: Passive Effect when Active: Damage Resistance +10%, Movement Speed -10% * Community Notes go here Navigation Expert Decreases energy consumption while energy is diverted to the engines, but increases energy consumption otherwise. Perk Type: Active Effect when Active: -50% Energy Consmuption Active Condition: Energy set to "Engines" Effect when Inactive: +30% Energy Consumption * Community Notes go here Engine Rigger Increases movement speed and energy consumption while energy is diverted to the engines. Perk Type: Active Effect when Active: Movement Speed: +100%, Energy Use +75% Active Condition: Energy set to "Engines" * Community Notes go here Weapons Officer Briefing Survival Instinct Reloads weapons faster when the ship's health drops below half of its maximum. Perk Type: Active Effect when Active: Reload Time -50% Active Condition: Health under 50% * Community Notes go here Destruction Cascade Increases weapon damage after destroying an enemy. Stacks with other weapon-amplification effects. Perk Type: Active Effect when Active: Boost Weapons +30% Activation Trigger: Destroy Enemy Duration: 10s * Community Notes go here Module Amper Increases module damage and healing while energy is diverted to the weapons. Perk Type: Active Effect when Active: Module Damage and Healing +30% Active Condition: Energy set to "Weapons" * Community Notes go here Glass Cannon Increases weapon damage while the ship is at full health, but decreases weapon damage otherwise. Perk Type: Active Effect when Active: Boosts Weapons +25% Active Condition: Full Health Effect when Inactive: Decreases Weapon Effectiveness -25% * Community Notes go here